This invention relates to a folder for folding towels and other segments of sheet material and various flat goods such as garments, by first folding the segments in a French fold where the side edge portions are folded beneath the central portion, and then folding the French-folded segment across its length. More particularly, the invention relates to a folding method and apparatus which accurately folds towels and other flat goods in a French fold configuration and with a cross fold, with the folded portions being in proper proportion regardless of the size and proportions of the work piece.
In the folding of sheet material in laundries and other commercial establishments where large numbers of towels, etc. are folded, it is desirable that each towel or other segment of sheet material be folded to the proper size and in proper proportion. For example, one of the more popular folds for towels is a French fold, where the side longitudinal edges of a towel are folded onto the central longitudinal portion of the towel, and then the French-folded towel is folded in half, across its length. It is highly desirable that the segments of sheet material be folded to the right proportion; that is, that the relatively narrow towels, etc. be folded so that their side edge portions extend fully across the central longitudinal portion, and then folded across their lengths exactly halfway between the ends of the segment, so that the ends will be placed one upon the other.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,081, various folding machines have been developed in the past for folding towels, etc. The common problems found in most folders are that the towels, etc. are folded with one end portion of the French fold being narrower than the other end. Also, the cross fold is not located at the midpoint of the towel. This causes the French fold on one side of the cross fold to be narrower or wider than the other half of the towel, and one end portion of the French-folded segment extends beyond the other end portion.
While various mechanical adjustments to the folding equipment can be attempted in order to correct the improper folding of the segments of sheet material, if the size or shape of the segments change from one segment to the next, the mechanical adjustments must be made to properly fold the subsequent segments that are different in size or shape. For example, if one towel is a "beach" towel of large size and is to be folded in the machine, and a subsequent towel is a smaller "bath" towel, the prior art equipment must be adjusted in order to have both towels folded so that their ends will meet in the final folded configuration.